1st Class Daddies
by Raven Crescent
Summary: With an experiment gone wrong, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Cloud must wait for the 'birth' to see who is the parent or parents of the child along with the gender. Surprising, the parents are Sephiroth and Angeal and have to raise a girl they name Eudora Aileen. All five raise Eudora and experience things they never knew they would while caring for a child that was created
1. Chapter 1

**An experiment that was ruined. An experiment that changed the lives of 5 men in SOLDIER. Hojo had thought of a new experiment, to create a son that would be the parented by either Genesis or Angeal but one mistake took a turn in the wrong direction. A new assistant had ruined the experiment. Now, Hojo didn't know what gender the child will be or who'd be the father. They now had to wait until the child was fully developed. Hojo leaves his lab and gathers Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud.**

 **"I have some unexpected bad news," Hojo starts as everyone glances at Hojo.**

 **"Bad news seems odd coming from you," Sephiroth blandly states as he reads over a report, deciphering Zack's horrible hand writing.**

 **"The experiment I was conducting for Genesis and Angeal got ruined due to a new assistant," Hojo said, pushing his glasses up his nose.**

 **"Meaning?" Genesis asked looking up from Loveless at the crazy scientist.**

 **"Gender and parentage is unknown. We now have to wait for 9 months to find out the gender and who's the father," Hojo finishes. Everyone freezes.**

 **Any one of them could be the father and raising a girl would be difficult. Angeal and Genesis were the ones who would originally be the parents of a boy but now those two things were unknown. Sephiroth would be terrible as a parent, not sure what to do, Cloud would be good but he was too young, and Zack would be the 2nd worst person when it comes to parenting. Hojo left without saying another word and the awkward and eerie silence dominated the room. Only the ticking of a clock could be heard.**

 **"Well, this sucks," Zack blurted out. All eyes turned toward him.**

 **"We now have to wait 9 months, thanks to an idiot," Genesis was irritated.**

 **"There's nothing we can do now," Angeal said calmly as Cloud blushed.**

 **"Well, I wouldn't mind being a parent," Cloud fidgeted as his face was bright red.**

 **"Let's just hope Sephiroth isn't the father," Zack said before Sephiroth glared at him but remained silent.**

 **Everyone went back to what they were doing. After two months, Angeal was looking over a name book and choosing names for both male and female. Zack looked over his shoulder and wrote a name between male and female. Angeal glanced at the paper.**

 **"No. Zack," Angeal sighed as he crossed out the name.**

 **"What? It works for both genders," Zack protested.**

 **"Chocobo is not a name. Period," Angeal countered as Genesis looked at his childhood friend and the puppy.**

 **"Chocobo? Seriously, Zack?" Genesis asked with an are-you-serious look on his face.**

 **"It would be perfect if Cloud was the father," Zack said.**

 **"If you were the father, it would be Puppy," Genesis teased.**

 **"Genesis," Angeal said as Sephiroth came over snatched the list away from Angeal and looked it over. His expression was neutral as he picked up a pen and circled one female and one male name.**

 **"Nashriel and Eudora. Those are unique," Angeal commented as he looked at Sephiroth who quickly strode out of the room.**

 **"He secretly cares, how unusual," Genesis commented as he went back to reading Loveless. Angeal smacked him in the head.**

 **A few more months went by and one of Hojo's assistants gave them an update of the child by only saying that the child was healthy and was developing well and then left. It always left the 5 sighing and anxious.**

 **"Shouldn't they be able to tell the gender now?" Genesis complained as he leaned back in his chair.**

 **"Maybe he knows but wants us to be surprised," Zack said as Genesis sighs irritably.**

 **"Uuhhhh, I hate waiting!" Genesis replies as he closes his eyes.**

 **"I'm glad the baby is healthy and developing well," Cloud says as Angeal agrees.**

 **"A healthy child is good and the development is also good since it has been termed as a test tube baby," Angeal said as Zack thought.**

 **"But at this stage, the baby wouldn't fit in a test tube, it's to big now," Zack said as Sephiroth rolled his eyes.**

 **"From what I heard, the child was conceived in a dish and put into an artificial womb so it could develop. It was supposed to be Genesis and Angeal as parents of a boy but due to an idiotic assistant, we are now forced to wait 9 months until the child is born. How idiotic can you be?" Sephiroth says as no one says anything. Zack looks at the General with a clear display of being baffled and speechless at the harsh insult of being called an idiot.**

 **"That was harsh, Sephiroth. Apologize," Angeal said as Sephiroth dismisses himself by walking away. Angeal sighs.**

 **"A child should always have a mother though. I don't know how I would turn out if I didn't have my mother," Cloud said quietly.**

 **"Come on, Cloudy, let's go train in the training room," Zack announces cheerfully as he pulls a reluctant Cloud out of the room and into the training room.**

 **"That so went over his head," Genesis said as he was still leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.**

 **Angeal let out a tired sigh at Genesis's comment. "Restless like a puppy. Nothing can bring him down."**

 **A month out from the expected birth, all 5 of them were getting restless. It was hard to concentrate on anything. Zack was nervous yet excited, Cloud was super nervous, and Genesis and Angeal were nervous but tried to stay calm and focused; Sephiroth seemed unaffected by the upcoming birth.**

 **"I can't wait to welcome the baby into this world," Zack said as he was practically bouncing around the room. "I'm going to spoil them and get them to love chocobos."**

 **"I don't think spoiling the baby is a good idea and why are you so stuck on chocobos?" Cloud asks as Zack grins.**

 **"Cause then you'll be introduced as a chocobo and besides, who doesn't like chocobos?" Zack asks with a shrug and grin before everyone looked at Sephiroth. "Ok, besides Sephiroth not liking chocobos." Everyone sighs at Zack.**

 **Sephiroth heard what everyone said. He was nervous about the baby and he did care but him being a father was considered laughable. The General being a father? It was laughable and he knew nothing about caring for a baby. He had been reading parenting books recently and found it hard to understand with the basic needs of caring for an infant. He found it odd at how complicated materials were easy for him but the simplest reads were the most difficult.**

 **The day of the birth finally came and Genesis was furiously pacing while Angeal watched him. Zack was bouncing in place with Cloud beside him fidgeting with the rim of his shirt and Sephiroth leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The morning passed by slowly and the eerie silence was broken when they heard a baby cry. Everyone froze. Now was the time they had all waited for. They had decided that the names Sephiroth circled were good names whoever the parent was plus a second name. Nashriel Lune and Eudora Aileen were the choices.**

 **The crying stopped and an assistant held a bundle and Hojo walked out of the room. Sephiroth opened his eyes.**

 **"We have good and bad news," Hojo said as everyone looked at him.**

 **"Let's have the good news first," Angeal said.**

 **"Well, the child has 2 of you as parents," Hojo started.**

 **"What's the bad news?" Cloud squeaked.**

 **"There's two parts to the bad news. First off, the gender is a girl," Hojo said.**

 **"Eudora Aileen was the name we came up with," Zack said.**

 **"What's the other bad news?" Sephiroth asked, the tension in the room was raising.**

 **"The second part is the 2 who will be responsible for the child," Hojo took the baby from the assistant and held it out to Sephiroth.**

 **Puzzled, Sephiroth just stared at the baby who was looking at him with big and round ice blue eyes, the same shade as Angeal, Genesis, and Zack and silver hair. Everyone froze as Sephiroth took the child. Not sure how to hold her, Sephiroth held her under the arms before holding her by the diaper she wore. He then held her upside down by her leg making her cry and coughing as she couldn't breathe. Gasping, Genesis quickly took Eudora from Sephiroth and cradled her in his arms. Eudora coughed a few times before she settled and smiled up at Genesis.**

 **"So, Sephiroth is dad number one? Then who is dad number two?" Genesis asked as everyone looked at Hojo.**

 **"Hehehe, Angeal's cells are also in her," Hojo said before he and his assistant disappeared back into the lab.**

 **"Here you go, Angeal," Genesis said, holding out Eudora toward him.**

 **"She is tiny," Zack commented as Eudora reached out her hands toward Angeal.**

 **"She weighs about 6 pounds which is a healthy weight," Angeal said lightly bouncing her. Eudora laughed.**

 **"Sephiroth, come back here," Genesis said as he grabbed Sephiroth who was trying to get away and pulled him back. "You need to take care of her as well."**

 **"We all share an apartment but whose room gets the crib?" Genesis said.**

 **"It has to be either Sephiroth or I," Angeal said. A smirk came to Genesis's face.**

 **"Since Sephiroth has the cleanest and biggest room, the crib should go in there," Genesis said as Sephiroth glared at him.**

 **"I don't know anything about caring for a child," Sephiroth said. "I refuse to be a parent. It's a waste, caring for an infant," Sephiroth said as Eudora broke into a cry.**

 **"That's insulting," Zack frowned. "She is so cute and just wants love."**

 **"You can calm her down," Genesis said as he put Eudora into Sephiroth's arms. He made sure Sephiroth was holding her correctly.**

 **"How do I do that?" Sephiroth asked.**

 **"Softly rock her back and forth or lightly bounce her and whisper comforting words to her," Angeal said as Sephiroth looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Say 'Shh' or 'Its okay, daddy's here' or something along those lines," Genesis added as he lightly held Sephiroth's elbows and lightly rocked his arms back and forth while saying Shh.**

 **Genesis let go as Sephiroth lightly rocked her and Eudora calmed and laughed as if nothing happened. She reached up toward Sephiroth. Some of Sephiroth's hair fell into her face tickling her nose. She let out a small and cute sneeze. Sephiroth's stare softened as he stared at Eudora. In a few seconds, Sephiroth's icy and neutral stare came back over his features and he shoved Eudora into Angeal's arms and quickly walks away.**

 **Angeal stares after him before he, Genesis, Zack, and Cloud go up to their joint apartment. They set up the crib in Sephiroth's room before Eudora starts crying due to her being hungry. Genesis makes the formula as Angeal holds her. Genesis hands him the bottle and Eudora sucks on the bottle as she looks around at everyone.**

 **Thanks to them getting 9 months to prepare, they were able to stock up on the essentials. After Eudora was finished, Angeal helped her burp before putting her on a blanket Zack laid out. Eudora looked at everyone as if she was trying to look for him. She frowned when she couldn't find him. They picked up on who Eudora was looking for. Sephiroth.**

 **"Why does she want Sephiroth?" Zack asked.**

 **"Maybe she knows that Sephiroth is her other dad?" Cloud suggested.**

 **"It's quite possible. You'll see him when he gets back, Eudora" Angeal said as Eudora looked at him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After an eventful evening, Angeal put Eudora to bed and watched a movie with Zack, Cloud, and Genesis until late. Sephiroth walked into the dark apartment well past midnight. He quietly walked into his room and turned on the light and froze; Eudora was peacefully sleeping in her crib that was put in his room. Sephiroth sighed and changed and came back to his room to see Eudora make a face and break into a cry. Sephiroth sighed in exhaustion. He remembered that when babies cry, they either want food, need attention, or need their diaper changed. Sephiroth checked her diaper and it was clean, he cradled her like Genesis showed him and whispered soothing words but it didn't work.**

 **Sephiroth held her gently and mixed up some formula as Zack came into the kitchen. Sephiroth froze for a split second but regained his composer as he cradled Eudora with one arm and shook the bottle as Zack opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.**

 **"Night," Zack said as he sleepily went back into his room.**

 **"Hmm," Sephiroth replied as Eudora laughed and reached for the well-shaken bottle. "Here you are."**

 **He held the bottle as Eudora nursed from it. Sephiroth smiled as he watched Eudora nurse. He could see that she did look a lot like him with the hair, skin and eyes but the color of her eyes matched Angeal's. Eudora looked up at him, a smile on her lips as she nursed. After she was done, Sephiroth helped her burp and washed the bottle out before going back into his room. He lightly bounced her in his lap as she laughed and smiled. He lightly rocked her and soon she fell asleep in his arms; he gently put her in her crib and quietly got into bed and turned off the light.**

 **Later that morning, Sephiroth woke to a loud bang followed by a crash and a shriek joined by a baby crying. Sephiroth bolted out of bed and swung the door open to see Cloud holding Eudora who must've been scared from glass breaking since she was crying and clinging to Cloud as Zack cleaned up broken glass.**

 **"What happened?" Sephiroth said taking a breath and entering the living room.**

 **"I don't really know but I was playing with Eudora when Zack dropped something and shrieked and broke a glass and from the loud noise, it scared Eudora, making her cry," Cloud said as Sephiroth looked at Zack.**

 **"I was trying to cook something and well, I burned myself and knocked over a glass and broke it," Zack said sheepishly.**

 **"That's Genesis's favorite glass," Sephiroth stated as Zack froze with the mention of Genesis. Right on cue, Genesis flew out of his room in a panic.**

 **"What broke? Why is Eudora crying? Is she okay?" Genesis panicked before looking at Zack and narrowed his eyes. "What did you break, Zack?"**

 **"It was an accident, I swear," Zack squeaked.**

 **"That was my favorite glass! How could you break an important glass and on top of that, you made Eudora cry. You are terrible," Genesis said with a poisonous bite and a dark undertone making Eudora cry even harder.**

 **"You're scaring, my little Eudora," Sephiroth hissed as he took Eudora and cradled her and quickly soothed her. Everyone froze at Sephiroth's words. Even Angeal, who had just came back from a meeting was stunned.**

 **"Did you just call her, 'my little Eudora'?" Angeal asked, stunned and speechless.**

 **"Got a problem with that? She is our daughter and I can call her mine if I want to," Sephiroth glared as they looked away.**

 **"You owe me a new glass," Genesis said as he walked back into his room. Zack quickly finished cleaning up the kitchen and he and Cloud retreated into his room as Angeal approached Sephiroth.**

 **"What made you change your mind about being her other father?" Angeal leaned against the wall as Sephiroth looked at Eudora who dozed off.**

 **"The way she looked at me last night. The expression was pure awe and how she looks so much like me just with your eye color. She is a true beauty. I couldn't help but feel protective of her," Sephiroth exclaimed as he cradled Eudora as she slept.**

 **"I felt that way too, yesterday. I was about to put the crib in my room when Genesis advised against it. He said that you needed Eudora as much as she needs you. She was looking for you yesterday," Angeal said.**

 **"Really?" Sephiroth asked.**

 **"Yeah. Anyway, I do have some news, you, Genesis, and I will be heading out later on a mission," Angeal said.**

 **"What? So suddenly?" Sephiroth asked as he looked at Eudora's sleeping face.**

 **"I don't know how long we will be gone but we have no choice but to go," Angeal said as Sephiroth sighed.**

 **"Fine. Wake Genesis. Zack?" Sephiroth said as Zack sheepishly opened his door and pushed Cloud out.**

 **"What do you need, General?" Cloud asked with a shy smile.**

 **"You and Zack will look after Eudora while I, Angeal, and Genesis are on a mission, understood?" Sephiroth said.**

 **"Sir, yes, sir," Cloud said as he gently took Eudora from Sephiroth and went into Zack's room. Angeal dragged a protesting Genesis out of his room as Sephiroth went into his room and quickly got ready for the mission. Once Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis were ready to leave, they quickly held Eudora and hugged her before they said good bye and left.**

 **Zack and Cloud stood in the now quiet apartment. Eudora yawned and snuggled into Cloud as she fell asleep before Zack turned on the TV and looked through his DVD collection. Cloud put Eudora in her crib and left the door open so if she cried they would tend to her. After the movie, Eudora cried and Cloud tended to her as Zack looked in the fridge to see what they had to eat. Eudora refused to nurse from the bottle that Cloud mixed for her and her eyes settled on a banana that needed to be eaten and was ripe enough. She reached toward the banana. Zack followed her gazed and picked up the banana.**

 **"Mashed banana, it is then," Zack said as he peeled the banana and mashed it in a small bowl. With a little spoon, he fed Eudora the banana and she liked it. "Do we have any baby food?"**

 **Cloud checked the pantry. "No, we should get some," Cloud looked over his shoulder at Zack as Zack wiped Eudora face.**

 **"Well, let's go to the market and get some," Zack said as he wrapped Eudora in a blanket and got his wallet and strode out of the apartment. Cloud scurried after him.**

 **Zack handed Eudora to Cloud as he got a basket and they went to the baby section. The selection of baby food took up a few feet of shelf space. They had every flavor from plain fruits, vegetables, dairy, and meat to combinations. Cloud spotted a few toys that would come in handy when she started teething along with a pain reliever.**

 **"Should we get an assortment?" Zack asked.**

 **"Yeah, and luckily there is a sale of 20 for $10," Cloud commented as Zack got two of every flavor.**

 **"This should last us awhile," Zack said as Cloud laughed.**

 **"With this and formula, we should be good for a half a year," Cloud said as he put a few packs of pre-made formula in the basket.**

 **They got a few more things baby and non-baby before checking out. The cashier thought it was cute how they were stocking up for Eudora. The cashier interacted with Eudora as Eudora smiled and shyly hid her face in Cloud's shoulder. After they left the supermarket, Zack got a call from Aerith.**

 **"Hey, Aerith," Zack said as he had shifted the bags to one hand and answered his phone.**

 **Once they entered the apartment, Zack put the bags down in the kitchen then disappeared into his room to talk to Aerith as Cloud put Eudora in her high chair. Cloud unloaded the groceries and finished before Eudora started crying. Cloud quickly figured out the problem and took care of it. Zack came out of his room just as Cloud finished changing Eudora's diaper.**

 **"I'm going out, Cloudy," Zack said cheerfully as he headed toward the door with a big smile on his face.**

 **"Going to see Aerith," Cloud said as he picked up Eudora as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.**

 **"Yeah, I'll be back later," Zack said and left. Cloud sighed and put Eudora in her crib and picked up the book on Sephiroth's nightstand. It was a parenting book. Cloud sat on the couch and read it and occasionally checked on Eudora.**

 **Later that night, after Cloud finished the book and fed Eudora, Zack came home with a large paper bag. Inside was a lot of baby clothes from infant to 3 years old and shoes. Cloud pulled out a footy pajama that was striped yellow was a cute fluffy, baby chocobo on the chest and said, 'I'm Cute And I Know It'. The clothes were all sizes and ranged from footy pajamas to shirts and pants to overalls to dresses. Cloud holds up another one that is a pale pink with a crown on it saying, 'Daddy's Little Princess'.**

 **"Its bath time right? Let's give her a bath and put one on her and take a picture to send it to Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth," Zack suggested with a grin. Cloud sighed.**

 **"I just fed her, let's wait a half hour before we do. Where are we putting all of these clothes?" Cloud said. None of these clothes would fit in Sephiroth's closet but there was drawers under Eudora's crib.**

 **Cloud grabbed the bag and went into Sephiroth's room and quickly sorted the clothes as Zack played with Eudora. Cloud put the clothes and shoes in the drawers neatly and organized before returning to the living room.**

 **"Now, its bath time," Cloud said as he held the princess footy pajamas. Zack smiled as Eudora clapped.**

 **They brought Eudora into the bathroom and took off her clothes and put her in the tub. Eudora splashed the warm water and laughed. Cloud lathered soap between his hands and washed her off before doing her hair like Angeal showed them. Eudora closed her eyes once cloud washed her hair and rinsed her off. Cloud took her out of the bath and Zack drained the tub as Cloud dried Eudora with a big, soft, and fluffy towel. Eudora snuggled into her towel as Cloud dried her off and dressed her in the footy pajamas. She clapped as Zack took a pictured and sent it to Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis.**

 **Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis had stopped at an Inn for the night. The mission was going to take longer than they expected. They sat on their bed, exhausted just as their phones went off at the same time. They checked it, it was a message from Zack.**

 **"I'm scared to open the message," Genesis said with a bored expression as they opened the message. Genesis burst out laughing and fell on the floor. Sephiroth and Angeal rubbed their face and groaned.**

 **"I'm going to kill him when we get back," Sephiroth groaned.**

 **"I'm sure there is a reason behind it," Angeal said.**

 **"She does look adorable in it and it says 'Daddy's Little Princess'," Genesis said as he sat down on the bed.**

 **"I'm still going to kill him," Sephiroth said as Angeal chuckled.**

 **"All over an innocent picture?" Angeal questioned the General.**

 **"Whatever, all I know is who she is going to call daddy and papa," Genesis said with a smirk as Sephiroth turned his icy stare on Genesis.**

 **"Let me guess, Sephiroth will be known as daddy?" Angeal said as Genesis nodded.**

 **"An innocent name for the icy general," Genesis chuckled as Sephiroth groaned again.**

 **Angeal chuckled. As long as he knew Sephiroth, he had never seen him so concerned or embarrassed. He watched his friends bicker back and forth as they talked about Eudora and Sephiroth threatening to kill Zack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the middle of the night, Eudora started crying. Zack sleepily got up and walked into the room and tuned on the light. He sleepily picked Eudora up and cradled her, trying to calm her down.**

 **"What's wrong, Eudora?" Zack asked sleepily as he changed her diaper. It was clean.**

 **Zack gave her attention. It didn't work either. Zack then fed her and she quieted down. Zack sighed as he held the bottle as she nursed. She did look really cute as she nursed from the bottle. He smiled as Cloud sleepily came out of his room.**

 **"I forgot to tell you about that," Cloud said as he rubbed his eyes.**

 **"What?" Zack replied.**

 **"Sephiroth told me that yesterday night, she woke up at the same time and wanted food," Cloud said as Zack nodded.**

 **"I'll have to remember that. Maybe we should take turns caring for her at night?" Zack suggested.**

 **"I think that's fair. Tomorrow morning, we'll move her crib into the living room," Cloud said sleepily as he yawned and Eudora burped. Zack rocked her to sleep before going back to bed himself.**

 **The next morning, Zack and Cloud moved Eudora's crib into the living and texted Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth about it. It was agreed that it was better and easier to access Eudora at night and during the day. Cloud went to class as Zack hung out with Eudora all day. When he came back, Zack was passed out on the couch with Eudora sleeping on his chest. Cloud chuckled and took a picture and sent it to Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. The reaction was laughter from Genesis, a satisfactory compliment from Angeal, and silence from Sephiroth. Eudora started whimpering and made a face and almost broke into a cry when Cloud picked her up. She looked at Cloud with surprise but smiled and reached toward him. He heard her stomach grumble and laughed.**

 **"Hungry Eudora?" Cloud asked as Eudora replied with baby talk.**

 **Cloud brought her into the kitchen and set her in her high chair as he looked through the baby food. He pulled out a pear one and opened and got a little spoon. He fed her the pear baby food and she smiled in appreciation. Cloud chuckled and Eudora held his hand as he brought the spoon to her mouth.**

 **"I'm your uncle Eudora and so is Zack and Genesis," Cloud said softly as Zack walked into the kitchen with a yawn and stretched.**

 **"And Aerith and Tifa are your aunts," Zack added as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.**

 **"And she has Angeal's mother as a grandmother and Genesis's parents might consider her their grandchild, too," Cloud said as he wiped her mouth and helped her burp.**

 **"Yeah, not a big family but it's better than nothing," Zack said. "Though she started as an experiment, I think we all grew attached to her without fully realizing it."**

 **"I don't mind that," Cloud said with a smile. Weeks passed and Zack and Cloud went into a schedule with Eudora. Tifa watched Eudora when they couldn't and enjoyed her. She often commented how cute and lovable she was.**

 **Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis were close to completing their mission, Only a few more days and they would be done. They were investigating a factory that was used for creating Anti-Shinra monsters and were ordered to destroy the factory and anyone inside and out. They were at the edge of the borders of the factory and hidden waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. The opportunity came up and they attacked, discarding Wutai troops and monsters left and right. They destroyed the factory and made sure no one was left. They breathed relief as dawn broke into the sky.**

 **"We can go home," Sephiroth said as Genesis fell on the ground, sprawled.**

 **"Finally," Genesis said as Sephiroth and Angeal laughed. "I can't wait to see Eudora."**

 **"I hear you on that, Genesis. Let's go," Angeal said as he helped Genesis up.**

 **"I need sleep," Genesis said.**

 **"You can sleep when we get home. Late tonight, we will get there," Sephiroth said as Genesis groaned as they headed back to Shinra.**

 **That night, they got back and reported to Lazard before checking their desks and quickly did paperwork before going up to the apartment and were given a week of leave to rest up. As they entered the apartment, it was well around midnight. They silently entered, careful not to wake Eudora or anyone else and each took showers.**

 **"I love being clean," Genesis said as he hugged himself as he came out of the bathroom in his pajamas.**

 **"And sleeping," Sephiroth added as Eudora started crying. Angeal picked her up. "She is hungry."**

 **"I want to feed her," Genesis said as he took Eudora from Angeal and set her in her high chair. Genesis made some formula and had Eudora nurse. After she was fed and burped, she looked at the three men with a wide eyes before letting out a excited noise as she bounced in her chair. "We missed you, too, sweetie."**

 **"Welcome home," Zack said with a big smile. You guys beat me to her midnight feeding."**

 **"Slowpoke," Genesis mumbled as he hugged Eudora as if afraid Zack would take her from him.**

 **"Before you suffocate her," Angeal said as he gently took her from Genesis and held her. Sephiroth chuckled and rubbed Eudora's head. Eudora held his hand and smiled and made a happy noise.**

 **"Since you guys have it under control, I'm going back to bed," Zack said as he turned to leave.**

 **"Thank you, Zack, for caring for Eudora while we were gone," Angeal said.**

 **"Anytime, it was a pleasure. Cloud and I had fun taking care of her. Night," Zack said before he returned to his room.**

 **Eudora dozed as she lay in Angeal's arms. Genesis kissed her cheek softly before Angeal gave her to Sephiroth. Sephiroth smiled before placing her in her crib and kissed her forehead. Genesis chuckled.**

 **"Good night," Sephiroth whispered before turning his attention on Genesis.**

 **"Just remembering when you first held Eudora. You didn't know what to do," Genesis whispered with laughter.**

 **"Things change," Sephiroth mumbled.**

 **"Let's get some sleep," Angeal said with a chuckle.**

 **Angeal woke up at 10am to the sound of Eudora crying. He went into the living room and picked her up and tended to her needs. Everyone was still sleeping as he needed coffee and opened the cabinet to see an abundance of baby food. Zack and Cloud bought a lot of baby food but he knew it was so Eudora could get her nutrients. Angeal checked the fridge to see if any baby food was opened and saw that there were three, apple, banana, and a combination of chicken, sweet potato, and spinach. Eudora whimpered and Angeal grabbed the banana.**

 **Eudora laughed and clapped her hands and reached toward Angeal. Angeal chuckled as he opened the small jar and got a small spoon. He fed Eudora as Genesis walked out of his room with a yawn. Genesis stretched and removed the eye mask he had pushed up. He looked at the coffee maker and turned it on before going into the bathroom. Zack was the next to appear. Bolting through his bedroom with tons of energy like the puppy Angeal claimed him to be.**

 **"Morning, Angeal," Zack said with a big grin across his face as he jumped in place.**

 **"Morning, puppy," Angeal said as Eudora just stared at Zack.**

 **"Good morning, my little niece," Zack said as he rubbed Eudora head.**

 **Genesis came out of the bathroom with a groan. "It's too early, Zack." Genesis grumbled as he walked over to the coffee maker which had finish brewing.**

 **"It's never too early for my enthusiasm," Zack said as Cloud walked out of his room rubbed his eyes sleepily.**

 **"Zack needs a mute button," Cloud said as he sat at the table.**

 **"He has one," Genesis said with a smirk.**

 **Angeal watched as Genesis jabbed a finger in Zack's sides before Zack yelped and collapsed to the floor. Eudora tilted her head before looking at Angeal's face and feeling his face. Angeal smiled as he kissed her small hands. Eudora laughed as Genesis kissed Eudora's cheek and handed Cloud a mug. Zack popped up from the floor and glared at Genesis.**

 **"That hurt, Gen," Zack exclaimed as Genesis smirked and chuckled.**

 **"I hope you learned your lesson, puppy," Genesis replied with a smirk as he sat at the table. Cloud sighed as Zack and Genesis bickered.**

 **"Enough," Sephiroth said with authority and an icy voice.**

 **Zack and Genesis looked at the general with a mix of fear and shock. Eudora whimpered and tried melting into Angeal to hide. Angeal soothed Eudora as Cloud got up with his coffee and stood next to Angeal. Sephiroth lectured both. His glare matched his tone; the temperature seemed to drop as the lecture continued as Zack and Genesis shook. Eudora began crying. She wasn't use to this side of Sephiroth and it scared her. Sephiroth stopped and looked at Eudora, he softened and took Eudora from Angeal.**

 **"Don't do it again, understood?" Sephiroth warned as both, Zack and Genesis nodded profusely.**

 **Sephiroth looked at Eudora and the corner of his lips turned up. Eudora quieted and touched his face as she had done to Angeal. It was a way for her to get to know them. Eudora smiled as Sephiroth kisses her small fingers with a soft smile. "You have nothing to fear. You don't need t be afraid of me."**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to add a new character that I open will add to the fun. Introducing Nashriel Lune. If you remember, the name was mentioned in Chapter 1. He is Eudora's twin and it is slightly explained his late add in to the story. Now the 5 really will have their hands full.**

 **A few months passed and Sephiroth was reading a report as Zack burst into his office in a state of panic. Sephiroth looked up at Zack with a calm expression as Zack panted. "Something... something's wrong with Eudora!" Zack panicked.**

 **"What?" Sephiroth said as he shot up from his seat. "Where is she?"**

 **"I brought her to the lab," Zack said as Sephiroth flew out of his office and hurried toward the labs.**

 **Sephiroth entered the labs to see Angeal talking to Hojo as a assistant gave Eudora a shot as she whimpered in pain. Angeal looked concerned as Hojo explained Eudora's condition. Angeal nodded as he listened.**

 **"What is wrong with Eudora?" Sephiroth ordered as Angeal looked at him.**

 **"It seems that Eudora is sprouting wings. So, she is not feeling well and is in a lot of pain. The assistant gave her a shot to relieve the pain. They should break through her skin soon though," Angeal said as Sephiroth quickly glanced at Eudora.**

 **"She is growing a pair of wings?" Sephiroth questioned.**

 **"Yes, they should break through the skin soon. Once they do, give her a bath and put ointment on them. She will heal quickly and her wings will shrink back into her back but they won't hurt when she learns to use them. She will be very fussy since she is teething as well," Hojo said.**

 **Sephiroth and Angeal sighed in relief mixed with exhaustion. Since Eudora started teething, they hadn't gotten much sleep since she is mostly always up. Eudora looked at them as she laughed and reached toward them. Angeal smiled and picked her up. Sephiroth could see the small bumps of where her wings were coming through. He and Angeal didn't know how painful it was to get their wing, but for Eudora, it was painful to the point that it was unbearable.**

 **They went back to the joint apartment and were greeted by Cloud while Genesis read Loveless on the sofa. Genesis immediately put the book down and took Eudora into his arms. Genesis settled back on the couch with Eudora in his lap as he softly read Loveless to her, putting her to sleep. Sephiroth groaned and Genesis softly chuckled as he stroked Eudora short hair.**

 **"When she gets older, I'll have her quoting Loveless, too," Genesis said as Sephiroth glared at him.**

 **"If she starts quoting Loveless, I'll kill you with a summon," Sephiroth said and Cloud chuckled.**

 **"But Genesis is the one who has the summon materia," Cloud said and Genesis smirked.**

 **"It's called me being the general and ordering him to give me the summons," Sephiroth replied as Genesis grumbled something and Angeal chuckled as he picked up Eudora. Eudora suddenly whimpered and moved in Angeal's arms. Angeal checked her back and saw some black breaking through the skin.**

 **"Her wings are starting to break through," Sephiroth said as Angeal nodded.**

 **"It will be over soon, hopefully," Angeal replied.**

 **"Did you just say that Eudora was growing wings?" Genesis asked, Cloud looked up from what he was doing at the sudden change of topic.**

 **"Wings?" Cloud repeated.**

 **"Yes, Eudora is sprouting a pair of wings, black wings," Angeal said and Genesis and Cloud noticed the little black breaking through her skin.**

 **"What did I miss?" Zack said as he burst through the door with a bag in his hands.**

 **"Where were you?" Angeal asked as he glared at him.**

 **"Be quiet, Eudora is sleeping!" Genesis hissed.**

 **"Sorry, I went to see Aerith. She told me stuff to help with Eudora teething and some pain remedies. She also gave us flowers that Eudora might like and their edible, so, f Eudora eats one, she won't get sick," Zack said as he pulled out a small bouquet in a vase along with a few pain relievers and teething toys and some small jars of different kinds of herb paste.**

 **"Well, that's good you care so much. Eudora is just growing a pair of wings, Zack," Angeal said.**

 **"Oh. Well, I got pain relievers and some herb paste that Aerith made that helps with pain," Zack said as Sephiroth looked at each jar in turn.**

 **"Well, I'm glad Aerith knows what she is doing," Sephiroth commented.**

 **"I know, right?" Zack agreed with a huge smile. "She also wants to meet Eudora, so, I told her when Eudora gets older, she'll get to meet Eudora."**

 **"Even though she is older and might be protected if your with her, I don't want her going to the slums. Monsters are roaming there," Angeal said as Zack frowned.**

 **"She'll be well protected. A monster won't get near her," Zack said confidently.**

 **Angeal sighed as Eudora screamed and grabbed Angeal's shirt. Angeal stroked her hair as her wings slowly broke through her skin. Eudora whimpered and tried hiding in Angeal's shirt as if the pain would go away if she hid. Cloud looked at the pain relievers Zack got and handed one to Angeal to give Eudora. Eudora refused the small syringe that had some cherry flavored pain reliever and fever reducer.**

 **"Come on, Eudora, it will make you feel better," Zack said as a worried expression showed on his face. Cloud suddenly had an idea. Cloud looked through the remaining baby food and found a berry flavored baby food and put some in a bowl and took the syringe from Angeal and emptied it on the baby food before mixing it.**

 **"Try this," Cloud said as he handed Angeal the bowl with small spoon Eudora whimpered but still refused as a small scream escaped her and her wings suddenly burst through her skin. Eudora cried and Sephiroth took her and gave her a bath. Eudora whimpered as she looked at Sephiroth. He had just finished giving her a bath and had wrapped her in a soft and fluffy towel. He gently wiped her tears away as he smiled warmly at her. Sephiroth out the ointment on Eudora's skin and Eudora clung to him as he applied it.**

 **"I know it hurts, Eudora, but you should feel better soon. You should take the medicine. It will help with the pain," Sephiroth said as he wrapped a blanket around her and exited the bathroom. "Where's the medicine?"**

 **Cloud handed him the small bowl and Sephiroth stirred the food before feeding it to Eudora. Eudora ate the food and didn't once refuse it from Sephiroth. Angeal examined her back. The wings were small and covered in small black feathers. He lightly touched one; the feathers were soft and were fluffy. Cloud felt them and smiled.**

 **"Their so cute," Cloud commented as Sephiroth put the bowl in the sink. Eudora reached toward Sephiroth and made a noise. Sephiroth stroked he cheek.**

 **"I'm sorry, Eudora. I have to get back to work," Sephiroth said as he, Angeal, and Zack left the apartment. Eudora broke into a cry and Genesis held her and calmed her down. He sat her in his lap and read Loveless to her.**

 **A few days passed and Angeal and Genesis went to the store and bought more baby food and formula. They stocked up and got her some new teething toys as well. When they got back, Zack was playing with her. Her wings had shrunk back into her back and Hojo said that when she is older, she will gain an instinct that will help her use her wings. Suddenly they got a text from Sephiroth to meet him in the lab. It was urgent. Angeal, Genesis, and Zack left the apartment with Eudora and met Cloud in the hall.**

 **They entered the lab and noticed that Sephiroth was tense as Hojo was explaining something.**

 **"What's this urgent matter?" Angeal asked as Eudora looked between Angeal and Sephiroth.**

 **"We didn't mention this the day Eudora was born but she has a twin," Hojo started as he adjusted his glasses.**

 **"A twin? Another girl?!" Zack said as he was stunned as was everyone else.**

 **"Not another girl, it's a boy. We were surprised but the boy was sick so we took care of him and now his health is 100% and ready to go home with you. This will be a true challenge," Hojo said with a smirk as an assistant handed Sephiroth a boy Eudora's age that had the same silver hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a baby blue footy pajamas and laughed as he stared at Sephiroth before he spotted Eudora. He reached toward her.**

 **"Well, what should his name be?" Zack asked.**

 **"Why don't we use the male name we came up with," Cloud suggested.**

 **"Nashriel Lune, perfect," Genesis said as Sephiroth walked toward Angeal who held Eudora.**

 **"They both need equal attention," Cloud said as Sephiroth sighed in exhaustion.**

 **"He pointed out an important fact," Angeal said.**

 **"I love Eudora more though," Genesis stated as Angeal slapped him in the back of the head. Eudora ad Nashriel laughed.**

 **"Equal love for both Genesis," Angeal said as Genesis rubbed his head.**

 **"Ok, got it Mama Angeal," Genesis said as Cloud and Zack snickered.**


	5. Chapter 5

**They brought Nashriel home and set him down on the blanket they set up and put Eudora next to him. The twins were fascinated with each other as the 5 of them had to plan what they needed to do now. The next few days pasted and they had adjusted with Nashriel. He slept through the night but was always hungry. They had to get more baby food, new toys, boy clothes, and another crib. Everyone of took turns caring for Eudora and Nashriel and soon it was their 1st birthday.**

 **The morning started like any other, Angeal and Sephiroth were the first to wake up. Eudora and Nashriel woke up and were sitting in their crib, watching them. Angeal made coffee as Sephiroth approached Eudora's crib first. He picked her up set her in her high-chair before he set Nashriel in his. Side by side, Nashriel and Eudora looked like twins. They only was to tell them apart beside their clothes was personality and some appearance differences as in eyes and face. Nashriel was showing as mischievous side and also showed a very protective side. Eudora was softer and showed kindness and curiosity. Sephiroth and Angeal fed them just as Genesis woke up. Zack and Cloud were the next to wake up.**

 **"Morning!" Zack said cheerfully as he rubbed Nashriel and Eudora's head; both babies smiled.**

 **"Good morning, Zack," Angeal said as he handed Genesis and Cloud coffee.**

 **"Can I have coffee?" Zack asked. He was already bouncing off the wall.**

 **"No, Zack," Angeal said as he rubbed his face.**

 **Zack pouted but sprang back. Sephiroth sipped his coffee as Eudora smiled and reached toward him. She laughed and Sephiroth showed a soft smile and picked her up and she cuddled against his shoulder.**

 **"Happy birthday, Eudora and Nashriel," he said.**

 **"Don't tell me you got them a copy of Loveless," Angeal said, looking at Genesis.**

 **"No, no, I got them a new toy," Genesis said as he handed a stuffed animal to each baby.**

 **Eudora got a pink cat and Nashriel got a blue dog. They hugged the stuffed animals as Zack and Cloud set something up in the living room. Angeal and Sephiroth froze when they saw what they were setting up; on the floor, Zack and Cloud set up a caramel colored blanket with a caramel and chocolate colored stuffed dog that acted as a cushion and a pillow. Genesis put Eudora on the dog and she hugged it as Angeal placed Nashriel on the blanket. Nashriel climbed on to the cushion with Eudora as they held the stuffed animals they got.**

 **"This is mine and Cloudy's gift to them. Good for infants to 8 and 9," Zack said cheerfully.  
"Happy birthday," Cloud added.**

 **"What did you guys get them?" Genesis asked. Angeal and Sephiroth paled. They didn't forget, they were just too busy to get them their gift.**

 **"You forgot?" Clod asked as Zack looked at them in horror.**

 **"You two are horrible parents. How could you forget your twins 1st birthday," Zack exclaimed. Over dramatic much.**

 **"We didn't forget, we just didn't have time to get it," Sephiroth said.**

 **"Why don't you get it now?" Genesis suggested.**

 **"When can Aerith meet them? She keeps asking when she could meet them," Zack said, fully over his dramatic moment.**

 **"When they're older. I don't want them out in the slums yet or have anyone know about them," Sephiroth said. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Zack bounced over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. It was Reno, one of the Turks.**

 **"It's Reno," Zack said as he opened the door. "What's up, Reno?"**

 **"Tseng just wanted Sephiroth to look these documents over," Reno said as he strode into the apartment and froze when he saw the twins looking at him. "What the hell? When did you have kids, Seph? Thought you were too busy," Reno said as Sephiroth took snatched the folder from Reno before Reno approached the twins. They both studied Reno due to him being someone new in their lives. Both looked just like Sephiroth with cat-eyes and silver hair but their eyes were mako energy blue than mako energy green. He took out his phone and snapped a picture.**

 **"Wait until Tseng sees this," Reno laughed.**

 **"Delete it," Sephiroth glared. Reno froze.**

 **"Why hide them? They're cute," Reno exclaimed with a smile.**

 **"Delete the photo," Sephiroth ordered.**

 **"Sorry, I won't," Reno said with a grin.**

 **"Reno, please," Cloud pleaded as Reno ruffled his hair.**

 **"Nope," Reno said as he dashed to the door and made his leave.**

 **"It was bound to happen," Angeal said as they separated to get dressed. Cloud and Zack played with the twins as Genesis sat on the couch reading as Angeal and Sephiroth left to get Eudora and Nashriel a gift. People, Turk and SOLDIER, all starred at Sephiroth. A second class approached him.**

 **"So, it's true, right, General?" He asked timidly.**

 **"What's true?" Sephiroth asked, unfazed.**

 **"That you're a father, sir," he said as Sephiroth sighed.**

 **"It's true," Sephiroth replied reluctantly.**

 **"Whose their mother? They are really cute, especially the girl," the second class said, a smile appearing on his lips.**

 **"They were created in the lab by Hojo. An accident occurred. It was suppose to be just a boy with mine and Genesis's genetic code but instead of Genesis's code, it was Sephiroth's code. So, I and Sephiroth are the parents," Angeal said.**

 **"What are their names, sir?" the second asked.**

 **"Eudora Aileen and Nashriel Lune," Angeal replied.**

 **"What about a last name?" the second said.**

 **"Hewley," Sephiroth said as Angeal sighed.**

 **"They are unique just like them. Congratulations," the second said before scurrying off.**

 **Sephiroth quickly strode off and he and Angeal got the twins their gift. When they got back, Nashriel sat next to Zack with his stuffed animal looking at the TV. screen. Sephiroth didn't see Eudora or Genesis. In Genesis's room, Genesis was reading aloud to Eudora as she looked at the book and Genesis with her cat.**

 **"If she recites Loveless when she's older, I'm tearing off your other wing and burning every copy of Loveless you possess," Sephiroth threatened. Genesis laughed.**

 **"I don't think she will, besides she is more like you anyway. She observes. Nashriel is a mix between Zack and Angeal but looks like you. Both twins do but Zack has already rubbed off on Nashriel, he looks up to Angeal and Zack while Eudora looks up to us all," Genesis said.**

 **"That's way too early for them to look up to one of us," Sephiroth said.**

 **"They are further in their development than we thought. It's shocking and surprising," Genesis said as he started reading Loveless to Eudora.**

 **Sephiroth watched Eudora. She was focused on the book and glanced up at Genesis from time to time. She was smiling and happy. He looked over his shoulder at Nashriel. Nashriel was focused on the TV and glanced at Zack a few times. Sephiroth thought for a moment before getting an idea but he dismissed it. He didn't want Nashriel and Eudora to grow up like he did.**

 **"What did you get Nashriel and Eudora?" Cloud asked as he came out of his room.**

 **"Angeal and I got Nashriel and Eudora a storybook and a blanket," Sephiroth said sheepishly.**

 **"It's hard to shop for them at this age, right now," Cloud said as he understood the struggle Sephiroth had went through.**

 **Sephiroth smiled at the cadet. "It truly is."**

 **A few weeks later, Eudora started pulling herself up as did Nashriel. They kept trying to walk but gave up after a few tries for the day. The next day, they tried again and soon were running around the apartment Nashriel reeked havoc as Eudora explored the apartment. Angeal was able to catch Nashriel and Nashriel laughed as Cloud held Eudora's hand and explored the apartment with her and showed her 'secret hiding places'. When Sephiroth and Angeal got back, Eudora ran up to them and grabbed their hand and smiled up at them.**

 **"Hello, Eudora," Angeal chuckled.**

 **"Thank you for welcoming us home," Sephiroth said.**

 **Eudora ran off and grabbed a book and offered it to them. Nashriel stood next to her and they both look at their fathers.**

 **"You want us to read to you?" Angeal clarified with a smile and the twins nodded.**

 **"Pop," Nashriel said as he looked at Nashriel and time seemed to freeze.**

 **"Did he refer to you as pop?" Zack asked in surprise.**

 **"Papa," Eudora said cheerfully and hugged Angeal's leg.**

 **"That's right," Angeal said looking down at them with a smile and the returned the smile. Eudora looked up at Sephiroth who looked sad. She detached herself and approached him.**

 **"Daddy," Eudora's voice came and he looked down at her.**

 **"What?" Sephiroth asked as he knelt down and Eudora hugged him.**

 **"Daddy," She repeated.**

 **Nashriel hugged Sephiroth and said, "daddy."**

 **"Their first words. They know who you are," Cloud said, astonished.**

 **"That's good," Genesis said with a soft smile. "They know more than we know."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the long awaited sixth chapter. I apologize for the long wait but work is crazy and plus I had writer's block. I'll get chapter seven done quickly. Any ideas you want to see happen as the group enter the terrible two stage?**

 **A tear slid down Angeal's cheek, he was proud as was Sephiroth. Nashriel let go of Sephiroth and ran up to Zack and held his hand. Eudora didn't let go of Sephiroth; she enjoyed his hug.**

 **"Sa," Nashriel said as he looked up at Zack.**

 **"That's right, Nash," Zack smiled proudly. Cloud sits on the floor and points to himself while addressing Eudora.**

 **"Eudora, who am I?" Cloud asked as Eudora looked at him.**

 **"Cho," Eudora said as Cloud let out a chuckle and nods.**

 **"Very good, Eudora. Who's that?" Cloud asks as he points to Genesis.**

 **"Ja," Eudora said as she smiled.**

 **"Very good," Genesis said.**

 **"We are helping them pronounce our names and other words since some are difficult for them due to them just learning to speak," Cloud said.**

 **"That's smart. They picked it up rather quickly," Sephiroth said as he stood, picking Eudora up in the process.**

 **"They're quick learners. I was impressed," Zack said.**

 **"I wasn't. I read to Eudora every day, so, she picked it up much faster than Nash did," Genesis said with a proud smile.**

 **"Nash couldn't even pronounce Sephiroth and Angeal's name," Cloud admitted and Zack frowned and fell silent.**

 **"Point taken," Zack said still frowning.**

 **Eudora tugged on Sephiroth's sleeve and held out the storybook. Sephiroth chuckled and gingerly took the book and walked Eudora over to her bed. She and Nashriel were already for bed. Every other night, Sephiroth and Angeal took turns putting one of the twins to bed. Nashriel usually fell asleep rather quickly while Eudora fell asleep with a story. At nap time, usually Genesis or Cloud read her to sleep. Angeal put Nashriel in his bed and tucked him in and he fell asleep as Sephiroth put Eudora in her bed and tucked her in. He opened the book to the story of the ugly duckling.**

 **"Once upon a time, on a pond, a mother duck waited for her eggs to hatch and one by one, her ducklings hatched. The last egg was larger than the others and wasn't hatching. The other duckling's wanted to go swimming but the mother duck said no and that they would go when their sibling hatched. Soon, the egg hatched but the duckling that came from their shell was odd compared to the others, He was the ugly duckling.**

 **The following day, mother duck took them all swimming, sadly, the other ducklings made fun of the poor little duckling, calling him odd, ugly, and telling him he didn't belong. Being shunned by the others, he felt alone but mother duck told the others to stop and comforted the ugly duckling. Once Autumn arrived, mother duck told them that she would see them in the spring, but sadly, the ducklings distracted the ugly duckling and flew south without him. Sad, alone, and cold, the ugly duckling wondered helplessly, wondering where he belonged. Every time he met someone new, he was rejected but a rabbit promised to see him in spring as his friend.**

 **The ugly duckling found shelter in a hallowed out tree and curled up and waited for spring to come. Ice and snow melted away and the ugly duckling wasn't a duckling anymore, his grey down feathers had become sleek white feathers and he was much bigger. He saw other white birds but they were beautiful. They were swans. The ugly duckling slowly and timidly came out of his hiding place and swam at a distance from the swans.**

 **"Excuse me," they addressed him. There was 2 females and a male in the little group.**

 **"Do you mean me?" the ugly duckling replied as he looked around.**

 **"Yes, you. Would you like to join our flock? You are very beautiful," One female said.**

 **"The most beautiful swan, I've seen," the male praised.**

 **"Will you join us?" the small female asked.**

 **"If it's alright, but I'm afraid that I'm not as beautiful as you say," the ugly duckling said as he hung his head. That's when he saw his reflection. He looked just like the other swans.**

 **"You're a swan, just like us," they said as they surrounded him with smiles.**

 **The once ugly duckling was no longer ugly but was a beautiful swan, he joined the others and told his tale to his hatchlings who passed it to their own and they lived happily ever after. The end," Sephiroth softly closed the book as Eudora was sleeping.**

 **"Nicely done," Genesis complimented.**

 **"I believe she liked it. Sephiroth, you truly have a soft voice for it," Angeal added.**

 **"We should get to bed," Sephiroth said as he stood up.**

 **"Before I forget, we need to discuss a new sleeping arrangement Eudora and Nash will need their own rooms," Angeal said.**

 **"I can bunk with you, Angeal, and Eudora can have my room," Genesis suggested.**

 **"Well, since I'm next to Genesis, Nash can have my room," Zack said and added, "I'll bunk with Cloudy."**

 **"Than that settles it," Sephiroth said as he put the book on the coffee table and walked into his room and closed the door.**

 **That night, a dream played out in Sephiroth's mind. It started out as a complete black abyss but two pairs of glowing blue cat eyes appeared, one set was his height and the other was a foot shorter. The eyes were that of adults not a child's. Light softened around them; the eyes were connected to a face and a body. Sephiroth stared in amazement as he realized that he was looking at the twins when they were adults. Though Nashriel was his height, he was broader and looked more like Angeal while Eudora could be his own fraternal twin. Both smiled as they snapped their fingers and Sephiroth's eyes flew open as he sat up straight. Eudora's crying reached his ears and he slowly got out of bed. He walked out into the dark living room and quietly crossed the floor and picked Eudora up. Sephiroth held her and soothed her before he put her in her crib.**

 **Sephiroth went back into his room and sat on his bed and rubbed his face. What was that dream about? He was confused and not sure what to think. The morning started as any other. Zack was to energetic as Cloud fed the twins and Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth drank coffee. They decided to put the twins in their own rooms with a baby monitor. Once dressed, they had to move all of Genesis' and Zack's things out before arranging the cribs in. By mid-afternoon, they were finished and had put Eudora and Nashriel down for a nap.**

 **"Nap time," Zack said as he sprawled on the floor and closed his eyes.**

 **"Didn't know we had three kids," Genesis said sarcastically as he sat on the couch reading Loveless.**

 **"Genesis!" Angeal replied.**

 **"Just saying," Genesis said as Zack snored away.**

 **"Zack is simple minded and is childish in many ways," Sephiroth added as Angeal sighed and Cloud laughed.**

 **After their second birthday, Eudora and Nashriel started speaking more and ran around the apartment. Work had become extremely busy and Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth found themselves at their desks reading over mountains of paperwork. They would work from early morning to late at night. Eudora and Nashriel barely saw them. Nashriel was close to Zack, so, he was fine, but Eudora was restless. She was use to how Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth reading her to sleep and it was beginning to show. She started waiting for them to get home and fell asleep on the couch before they did.**

 **Worried, Zack and Cloud watched Eudora as she walked over to the couch and sat down with her favorite story book. Everything was silent till they heard a small voice. Eudora was trying to read by herself. Genesis had read with her, so, she picked up things fast.**

 **"Wonce a pon a tim," Eudora said, Cloud sat next to her.**

 **"You almost got it," Cloud said softly. He pointed to each word. "Once upon a time."**

 **"Once upon a time," Eudora repeated and Cloud smiled.**

 **"That's right," Cloud encouraged.**

 **The next day, Cloud helped Eudora read the entire book ad that night, Eudora practiced as she waited for Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth to get home. Tiredly, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth quietly opened the door. They saw Eudora sitting on the couch with an open book in her lap.**

 **"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess," Eudora started as she turned the page. All 3 men stared at Eudora, shocked, as she read on her own.**

 **"Her step-mom and sisters were very mean to her. She did all the work in the castle. One day, an invitation was sent to the castle. The prince was holding a ball to find a bride. The night of the ball, her step-mom told her that she could not go. The princess cried and her wish was granted by her fairy godmother. She was dressed for the ball thanks to her fairy godmother and was off to the ball. All eyes were on her when she entered the ballroom and was met by the prince to dance. They danced the night away till the clock stroked 12. She ran from the prince and left leaving a glass slipper. The magic ended but the time she had at the ball was magical. The next day, her step-mom locked her away as the prince traveled the Kingdom before coming to their house. The princess was set free by her friends the mice. She tried the slipper on and it was a perfect fit. The prince and princess were married and lived happily ever after," Eudora read and closed the book before noticing the door was open. Her face brightened as she hoped off the couch and ran up to them.**

 **"Daddy! Papa!" Eudora cried happily as she hugged Angeal and Sephiroth's leg in turn.**

 **"Hey, where's my love?" Genesis said looking down at her.**

 **"Gen... Gen... a... Genas...is," Eudora pronounced.**

 **"Genesis," Genesis corrected.**

 **"Genesis," Eudora repeated.**

 **"Very good, Eudora. You're such a fast learner," Genesis complimented her as Eudora had a beaming smile on her face.**

 **"Who taught you to read that book by yourself?" Angeal asked.**

 **"Cloud," Eudora replied.**

 **"We are very proud of you, Eudora. You did excellent," Sephiroth said as Eudora hugged his leg.**

 **"Daddy!" Eudora replied as she hugged his leg.**

 **"Since you read so beautifully, I'll take you out tomorrow for ice cream since I'm off. Would you like that Eudora?" Genesis said as he crouched down to her height.**

 **"Yes," Eudora smiled.**

 **"Just keep an eye on her," Sephiroth said as he rubbed his temples.**

 **"I'm not Zack," Genesis said as he picked up Eudora. He put her to bed and she fell asleep instantly before he left the room.**

 **"Tomorrow better run smoothly," Sephiroth warned before going into his room and closing the door.**

 **"I wouldn't let anything happen to Eudora," Genesis replied before he and Angeal went into their joint room.**


End file.
